The present invention relates generally to a self-service checkout system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for operating a self-service checkout system having a number of retail terminals associated therewith.
In the retail industry, the largest expenditures are typically the cost of the goods sold followed closely by the cost of labor expended. With particular regard to the retail grocery or supermarket industry, the impetus to reduce labor costs has focused on reducing or eliminating the amount of time required to handle and/or process the items or goods to be purchased by a customer. To this end, there have been a number of self-service checkout systems developed which attempt to substantially eliminate the need for a checkout clerk.
A self-service checkout system is operated by a customer without the aid of a checkout clerk. Hence, during operation of a self-service checkout system, the customer scans individual items for purchase across a scanner and then places the scanned items into a grocery bag, if desired. The customer then pays for his or her purchases either at the self-service checkout system if so equipped, or at a central payment area which is staffed by a store employee. Thus, a self-service checkout system permits a customer to select, itemize, and in some cases pay for his or her purchases without the assistance of the retailer""s personnel.
It should be appreciated that a given retailer may have a number of reservations in regard to implementation of self-service checkout systems into the retailer""s operation. For example, a self-service checkout system is typically more expensive than an assisted checkout system (i.e. a retail checkout system which is operated by an employee of the retailer such as a checkout clerk). The higher cost associated with a self-service checkout system is typically due to the fact that the system itself must perform functions that would normally be performed by the retail clerk with the checkout system thereby increasing the number of components associated with the self-service checkout system. For instance, in the case of a self-service checkout system, the system must provide security from improprieties such as theft. Moreover, in certain self-service checkout systems, the checkout system itself must collect payment from the customer for his or her items for purchase. It is the cost of the hardware and software necessary to provide such functions to the self-service checkout system which causes the cost of the system to typically exceed the cost of an assisted checkout system. Such increased costs are particularly detrimental if the retailer also fears that the retailer""s customers may not embrace the idea of using self-service checkout systems to checkout their items for purchase thereby potentially causing the systems to go unused.
What is needed therefore is a self-service checkout system which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is particularly needed is a low-cost, upgradable self-service checkout system which advantageously reduces the costs associated with implementation of the system into a retailer""s operation.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a self-service checkout system having a scanner. The method includes the step of coupling an itemization-only retail terminal to the scanner. The method also includes the step of operating the itemization-only retail terminal and the scanner so as to allow a first user to enter a first number of items for purchase into the self-service checkout system for a first time period while the itemization-only retail terminal is coupled to the scanner. Moreover, the method includes the step of decoupling the itemization-only retail terminal from the scanner. Yet further, the method includes the step of coupling a full-tendering retail terminal to the scanner. In addition, the method includes the step of operating the full-tendering retail terminal and the scanner so as to allow a second user to enter a second number of items for purchase into the self-service checkout system for a second time period while the full-tendering retail terminal is coupled to the scanner.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a self-service checkout system which includes a base having a scanner secured thereto. The method includes the step of securing an itemization-only retail terminal to the base. The method also includes the step of coupling the itemization-only retail terminal to the scanner. The method further includes the step of operating the itemization-only retail terminal and the scanner so as to allow a first user to enter a first number of items for purchase into the self-service checkout system for a first time period while (i) the itemization-only retail terminal is secured to the base, and (ii) the itemization-only retail terminal is coupled to the scanner. Moreover, the method includes the step of detaching the itemization-only retail terminal from the base. Yet further, the method includes the step of decoupling the itemization-only retail terminal from the scanner. The method further includes the step of securing a full-tendering retail terminal to the base. The method also includes the step of coupling the full-tendering retail terminal to the scanner. Finally, the method includes the step of operating the full-tendering retail terminal and the scanner so as to allow a second user to enter a second number of items for purchase into the self-service checkout system for a second time period while (i) the full-tendering retail terminal is secured to the base, and (ii) the full-tendering retail terminal is coupled to the scanner.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a self-service checkout system. The self-service checkout system a base having a counter secured thereto and a scanner secured to the counter. The self-service checkout system also includes an itemization-only retail terminal which is removably secured to the base. The itemization-only retail terminal has a first processing unit. Moreover, the itemization-only retail terminal is configured to allow a user to enter a first number of items for purchase into the self-service checkout system during a first time period when (i) the itemization-only retail terminal is secured to the base, and (ii) the first processing unit is electrically coupled to the scanner. Yet further, the self-service checkout system includes a full-tendering retail terminal which is removably secured to the base. The full-tendering retail terminal has a second processing unit. Moreover, the full-tendering retail terminal is configured to allow the user to enter a second number of items for purchase into the self-service checkout system during a second time period when (i) the full-tendering retail terminal is secured to the base, and (ii) the second processing unit is electrically coupled to the scanner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful self-service checkout system.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide an improved self-service checkout system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method of operating a self-service checkout system.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of operating a self-service checkout system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, upgradable self-service checkout system which advantageously reduces the costs associated with implementation of the system into a retailer""s operation.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.